Help Force
Help Force is an Army cum CPO Official Group which was formed by Ayan ( KitKat89 ) and TimRainers in March of 2018. It is a Sole CPO Operatiyng Group. History The Help Force was originally created in March in Club Penguin Online. The Help Force was the First Only CPO Army to be created. After it was created in March , As Both the leaders were inexperienced to CPA, they did not know how to recruit , So the Help Force worked on luck and got only 100 Members till May. The Help Force were active in the Summer break maxing 10-15 in their Stamp helping Segments and they were seen growing in CPO. In June of 2018 , The Help Force managed to Defeat the Wild Ninjas Army in the Legends Cup of 2018. They were defeated by the Elite Guardians in the Second Round. The Relations of the Help Force started to worsen with the Elite trackers and Activities of CPO resulting in a drama and it resulted in a decrease of members for the Help Force which was a Major setback in its History until now. The Co-Owner of the Help Force : Timrainers , left the Help Force without any prior notice resulting in a New Admin for the Help Force : Attacker. From July , Help Force started to grow under the leadership of KitKat89 and Attacker having Events and Stamp Segments. In September , the Help Force reached 300 Members while starting to Recruit faster and better. The Help Force joined the Army League for the Christmas chaos tournament and went into an Alliance with the Ninjas and Templars resulting in the formation of an Alliance server : Allied Groups of CPO ( AGC ).The Help Force rapidly grew after October and soon reached 500 Members and started maxing 20+ in every Event. They had Alliance events too which were a . The Max rose to 30+ Members. The Relations of the Help Force and the Templars worsened due to the Templars leaving AGC and entering into an Alliance with the EGCP named NVA to battle the Pirates. The Help Force then joined the Alliance with Pirates and Ninjas to form the GOW ( Gods of War ) to battle NVA. Uniform There is no Specified Uniform of the Help Force. The Main Item to be worn is the Blue Soccer Jersey available in the Skatepark Catalog. Though , the Members cannot wear any Feet items while doing a Stamp meetup or an Event of the Help Force. Notable Members * Kitkat89 * Attacker * BestPenguin * Christene * Kiara753 * Kavacado * Morty * Danilo5 * Virtuuso * Timrainers ( Past ) * Spotty803 * Kiwii * Webshade ( Past ) * Emu14463 ( Past ) * Eliteslayer ( Past ) * Potatopuff * Geleto2602 Trivia * The Help Force had its name as "Helping Friends" before it was renamed to The Help Force. * The Help Force was actually created on 7th of March 2018 with the name "Helping Friends" but due to the Defacement , It was Re-Created on the 11th of March 2018. * The First Gamer of the Week of the Help Force is Geleto2402.